One or the other
by 666Artemis666
Summary: One or the other Thats the choice he has to make. Simon or Jace. What will Clary choose? Jace the person that cheated on her. Or Simon the person that loves her.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY**  
 **If** your **reading this thank you for clicking on this link**

 **This is my first fanfic so don't judge too much**

 **Changed some of the characters personalities.**

 **Btw I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me :)**

 **And in the Mortal instruments book series I'm only up to the third book so I don't know alllllll the characters**

 **And I made some up**

 **Plz don't hateeeee**

 **So lets get riiiiiiighhhhhtttttt intoooooo theeeeeee stooooryyyyy**

 **(Sorry that was a keemstar reference. don't worry I hate him too)**

I slammed my locker door shut.

"Hey, Clary" said a deep voice behind me. I guessed it was my boyfriend Simon. Who else would it be everybody hates me anyway. The 'loner girl', The 'ranger'. That's what other people usually call me not 'Clary'.

I turned around.

"Hi Simon, I can't really talk now I have art and you know how much the art teacher gets pissed if I'm late" I said quickly, trying to avoid Simon's kiss. (I'm a shy type of person).

Simon pulled me rowers his chest and kissed me tenderly on my lips. He smelt like aftershave and cinnamon and that old book kind of smell.

I pulled away. "Seriously Simon, I cannot talk right now. Ive got art. See ya after school" I said with a smile. Only it was more of a grimace. As you can tell me and Simon were close but I didn't love him as much as I did before.

Simon is a nice guy and all, but sometimes he turns bad when he doesn't get what he wants. HIs kicks and punches are proof. I know that is no way to treat a lady but I still love him and I wouldn't leave him. Mainly because he is the only person that doesn't call me names.

My feet echoed against the hard linoleum floor as I jogged to the art room.

"Shit I am really late" I mumbled under my breath.

As I sit down into my chair I hear Mrs Stear's strict voice saying "Clarrisa Fray, late again I see." smirking.

Only a severe love for art would keep me attending this class.

Mrs Stear is such a bitch to me.

"Oh sorry, I'm late, I'm new so I don't really know my way round' the school." Says a voice.

Oh damnnn he is gonna get screwed over by Mrs Stear.

I swivel around in my chair and oh god.

A literal angel stands in the curly, golden hair was styled effortlessly on his head. But damnnnn was he hot. He was so faceable not huggable like Simon.

"It's all okay if you're new. But next time be on time" spoke Mrs Stear.

The new kid moved across the class and sat in the chair next to mine.

"Hey I'm Jace. I'm new here" said the hot guy.

"Hi I'm Clary" I answered.

"Can I borrow a pencil I forgot mine"

"Sure"

I reached into my pencil case and gave him one. He reached over and grabbed it. His finger skimmed mine and I felt this whooping sensation in my tummy. 'That boy is going to ruin me' I thought to myself.

—

At lunch I was sitting alone under the tree like always.

I talked to Jace a lot in art class but I doubt that he would sit with me. But we did talk so much Mrs Stear nearly gave me a detention. 'But ss soon as he starts talking with other people he will realise, I'm just a loser.' I thought.

Pity Simon never sits with me.

"Hey" said Jace.

"Hi" I said back

"Why does nobody ever sit with you. Its like you don't want to be friends with anybody"

"Its because nobody wants to be friends with an art freak like me" I say, taking a bite into my sandwich.

"Do you want to come to my house after school" asked Jace.

"Why"

"Because you seem like a nice person to talk to"

"Okay I'll come"

Jace reached into his backpack and wrote his details on a scrap piece of paper as the bell rang.

"See ya" I said slipping my backpack onto my shoulders.

"Bye" answers Jace tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

 **Remember please review**

 **Im probs not going to write another chapter if I don't get more than 5 reviews. Coz there is no point writing stuff if no-ones gonna read it.**

 **Anyway I will probs update in a week or two.**

 **Bye honeys xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg i re-read my thing and it stuffed up with the author's note. it was left without the line**

 **And I was face-palming and I poked myself in the eye. (My mistake) XD**  
 **but**

 **Anyway**

 **Let's get into the story**

I gaze around the room. No posters of bikini-clad girls on the walls. Just neatness. Nothing is out of its place.

"Jace, howwww do you keep your room so clean? I can never keep my room neat and tidy" I asked.

"I just moved in of course my room would be tidy" said Jace, throwing a flirtatious smile.

"So how's life Jace, anything worth talking 'bout"

"Nah, I saw you talking to a guy with glasses and dark hair. Then he kissed you. But you didn't look comfortable. What was that about"

"Simon is my boyfriend"

Jace sighed.

"But I don't like him as much now" I continued. "Whenever I come to his house. We always end up making out or.."

"Getting down and dirty aye" said Jace wiggling his eyebrows.

"JACE" I laughed, giving him a playful shove. Only that playful shove left me unbalanced and I fell on him.

"Well this isn't so bad" Jace smirked.

I smiled. I put my fingers through his soft hair.

Then he kissed me. It started off all gentle but then I kissed him back. I wanted him. It was different than Simon. Jace felt like the one. I wanted to love Jace and he wanted to love me. It started to get more erratic. HIs hands going under the back of my shirt.

I pulled back.

"Jace you know this is unfair on Simon" I said seriously.

"This can be a secret" he kissed me on the neck.

"Okay" I said pulling him closer and kissing him back.

Little did I know. Keeping a secret from Simon was a very bad idea. He was going to find out. And when he finds out Simon isn't going to be the only one getting hurt.

Ugh another day, another clusterfuck of drama.

-"Clary get up its time for school" said my mum in a soft tone.

"That is the most original thing you have ever said mum, nobody has ever said that in the history of mum-child conversations" I sassed.

"Wow Clary nice attitude. I would've believed you didn't sneak out last night, but the hickey says otherwise." She says in a disapproving tone

"Whatttt" I groaned.

The memories of Last night come flooding back. Jace. HIs skin against mine.

"When you stop day-dreaming about Simon get down into the kitchen your coffee is getting cold." Mum nagged.

"Fine" I say stumbling down the stairs.

I think to myself "Today I'm going to break up with Simon today is the day"

"Bloody hell Clary, why are you ignoring me today!?" yelled Simon.

Nearly everybody's heads turned to us.

"Simon please not here not now,"I begged.

"Is It because of that dumb blond you have been talking to"

"No, and by the way Jace is not dumb blond."

"You have been looking at him all day and laughing with him and talking. I'M NOT THAT STUPID CLARY" bellowed Simon.

"Sorry" I whimpered.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT CLARY. I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU." Roared Simon as he pushed me into the locker.

I grimaced. Bloody hell. Simon is such a dickhead. Why can't he just die in a ...

"Clary are you alright"

I look up and see Jace's face. His golden eyes staring at me with sympathy. I breathe a sigh of relief.

 **HEY Honeys**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter two.**

 **Please leave a review it means so much to me to hear how you felt about the story**

 **I will probs update in a few days. Depending how the reviews go.**

 **Bye honeys xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people reading this if there is any suggestion u want to make then do so in the reviews. It makes my day to read if people enjoy my story. I have only gotten 5 reviews and around 100 views in total. So if you want a new character introduced or an idea please write a review. Okay so here's the next chapterrrr**

—

"Hey, Clary I was acting really stupid on Friday and I just want to say I'm really sorry." confessed Simon.

We were in maths methods. Jace was in the seat behind me and Simon was behind me.

I turned around and gave Simon the death stare.

"Simon if you honestly think that I can forgive you you must be on Mrs Stear's drugs. After pushing me constantly, acting like you know everything and treating me like absolute shit. And you think I could take you back. We'll I say HELL NAH." I ranted.

Everybody stopped doing what they were supposed to be doing. Even the old math teacher stopped explaining limits.

"I was right you are a bitch. I don't know why I even tried apologising" retorted Simon.

I flipped him the finger and swivelled back in my chair throwing back my hair in the sassiest way possible.

Jace put his well-toned arm around my shoulders. "Are you alright Clary, you went off at Simon, and I know how he treats you. If you need anything I'll be there for you."

"See you're not like Simon. You actually care about me" I smile and kiss him.

"CLARISSA FRAY THIS IS A MATH CLASS NOT JACE'S BEDROOM!" Raged my math teacher.

I was so mortified. Anyway I small price to pay to have the hottest, nicest guy in the year.

—

"So I heard about your little argument with Simon today in maths methods." Came a voice from the kitchen.

The bacon was sizzling. We were having scrambled eggs and bacon. Our family is weird

"Ye so what" I say, sitting down into the spruce chair.

"You have been dating for how long?" She asks turning over the bacon with her spatula.

"A long time. But I feel like he isn't right for me." I answer.

"Darling I have been meaning to tell u something. I have been seeing a guy…"

"WHAT WHO" I declared.

"A person named Luke. You are going to meet him this Saturday." She says setting down a plate in front of me.

"Ok" I replied, stuffing my mouth full of scrambled eggs.

—-—-—-—-—-

 **Jace's P.O.V**

—-—-—-—-—-

I pick up the phone.

"Hello Jace I just wanted to call about what happened over the summer"

Oh great its Seelie

"Hey Seelie. It was just a summer thing, it was nothing serious" I explain.

I hear a sob on the phone line. Great now she's crying. Bloody hell. Didn't she get that I was playing her?!

"But you said *sniffle* that you loved me… *sniffle* and that you wanted to love me forever. Then you just left in the morning one day. And I never saw you."

Oh shit. Great she still doesn't get it. How thick is she?

"Seelie, stop crying. If you want we can meet up. But just as a catch up. I want to be friends with you."

"Sure Jace. By the way. You always look pretty hot. Anyway Jacy-wacy I have to go now. Just text me the details. Ciao Ciao.*kissing sounds*." Seelie giggled.

She hung up.

Bloody hell. Does she actually think I like her. Anyway Clary is going to be so pissed.

—

 **Okay I was thinking do you want me to make Jace a complete dickhead or should I keep him nice. Let me know in da reviews. OH and btw my upload rate is probs gonna be two chapters on the weekend. But sometimes one in the week. Depends how shitty hw is**

 **until next time honeys xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I didn't upload. I just completely forgot about this piece of Shit I call my fanfic.**

 **HAPPY READING XDDDD**

—

"Mmmmmm. This is so good. Can we come here everyday?"I say chomping down on the succulent lasagne.

"I wish, Clary" laughed my mum.

"So hows school Clary" says the stranger sitting across from me.

He has dark hair tumbling over his face. Grey-Black stubble on his chin. Pale-Blue eyes looking up at me. I don't get how my mum likes him. But I guess its an improvement from the cluster-fuck that is my real dad.

"Its fine" I answer flicking my red hair over my shoulder. I look around the restaurant its nice enough. But with its red velvet seats and the waiters with the black thin moustaches I guess its a little cliché. The bar

Then I see him. Jace. Tousled blonde hair, standing there in a black tux. Hand in hand with…

WAIT THAT'S ANOTHER GIRL!?

I quickly stand up, scraping the chair against the floor.

My mother's arm pulls me down. "Clary sit down"

"Wait mum I'm just going to the toilet"

I quickly walk over to the buffet table to have a closer look.

That girl. Was pretty enough. Her hair was done up in a loose bun at the base of her neck and was wearing a blouse with a skirt. But It was more of a headband across her butt.

I just could take in the fact that Jace, JACE. Was taking another girl to a restaurant. I thought he really liked me and he wasn't just playing me. I guess I was wrong. But I'll give him a chance. If he doesn't come clean tomorrow I have to tell him that I saw him with… her.

I stand up from behind the buffet table. And knock over a dish with profiteroles. It clutters to the floor. Making the loudest noise and spilling cream and chocolate all over my pale-gold dress. I spent ages saving up for it.

Everyone is silent, their eyes are on me, and looking at me like I just kicked a puppy.

Slowly everybody goes back to talking.

"Clary" a hand is on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Jace, what do you want to tell me" I snap.

"Clary do you need some help" he asked. Turning me around to look into his golden eyes.

"No Jace. I think you're the one that needs help." I sass. Pushing him away and pointing at her.

"This isn't what it looks like Clary"

"Yeah right"

"We're just friends"

"Yeah right and her skirt isn't a headband"

"Clary"

"You know what Jace I don't have time for you or your silly little games. I don't want a player. I want a real relationship."

"Clary"

"Jace we'll talk later. Right now enjoy your time with her" I hissed, turning away and walking to my table. Ignoring Jace's look of hurt and the looks of disgust as I weave in and out of tables.

"Mum lets go"

Mum looks up. "Clary no"

"Please mum, emergency."

Mum looks to Luke and apologises." I am so sorry Luke, maybe you can come over and get properly introduced to Clary."

She gathers her coat and her bag and gives Luke a quick kiss on the cheek and heads the the bar to pay for a food.

I give Jace and the girl one last look of intense loathing and head out the door

—

Once I get home I start bawling my eyes out.

I can't believe that Jace cheated on me, I really liked him and I though he actually cared.

There's a knock on the door. "Darling are you crying"

"NO MUM GO AWAY" I bellow. I hear footsteps down the hall way.

I stuff my face into my pillow and sob.

The last thing I remember was thinking about Jace and the other girl.

—

 **Jace's P.O.V**

—

"Seelie the reason I told you to come here was..." I stared into her blue eyes.

"What Jacey" She said in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Seelie I want to say I don't like you in that way that you like me, That girl that was at the buffet table was my girlfriend. And I want to say maybe we shouldn't be together" I stammer.

"Jace…" She begins to cry.

"Seelie I have to go now, I'll call you" I stand up and walk out the door. Looking back I see her rush to the bathroom with mascara running down her face.

"I really hope she gets over this" I mumble under my breath, as I walk towards Clary's house nervous about explaining everything that happened tonight and about Seelie

—

 **HEYYYYYY,**

 **ik its been awhile, ye a long time. But since its the holidays for everyone back in Aus for another month I'm looking forward to posting 3-4 times a week. And the chapters will be longer than this one.**

 **So post a review about this chapter, like any suggestions or anything.**

 **OHHHH and happy new year**


End file.
